


Серьёзная ситуация

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blanket Fic, M/M, Sort Of, warning: enclosed spaces, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: «Несмотря на компанию Джона, мысль оказаться замурованным в саркофаге оставалась по-прежнему болезненной».У пойманных в ловушку и ждущих спасения Шерлока и Джона наконец-то появляется шанс поговорить о чём-то, кроме расследования.





	Серьёзная ситуация

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Grave Situation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199829) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 

Не так Шерлок планировал провести вечер. Ощущался запах хлороформа − разбавленного, судя по тому, что без сознания он пробыл не долго. Он лежал на пыльном и холодном камне. Перед глазами было темно. Он только знал, что они были открыты, потому что, когда моргал, мог ощутить дуновение воздуха напротив ресниц.

От желания достать телефон из кармана, ради подсветки экрана, если нет ничего иного, дрожали пальцы, но кто-то лежал сверху на нём, ограничивая любые движения. Знакомый аромат шампуня и лосьона после бритья подтвердил предположение, что его компаньоном был Джон. Логично, поскольку они оба бродили как призраки в заброшенном склепе в поисках доказательств, чтобы решить текущее дело.

Вместо этого они наткнулись на поджидающего их подозреваемого.

Шерлок разочарованно фыркнул. Пока Джон не очнулся, он мог мало что понять из того, что их окружало. Продирающий до костей холод и застоялый воздух наводили на определённые подозрения, более того, вывод был вполне очевиден, но Шерлок не мог принять его.

Несмотря на компанию Джона, мысль оказаться замурованным в саркофаге оставалась по-прежнему болезненной.

Лежащий сверху него застонал ему в воротник и зашевелился. Прежде чем Шерлок успел произнести хоть слово для успокоения, его ткнули пальцами под рёбра, заставив заворчать.

− Какого хрена?!

− Джон, − прохрипел он, пытаясь не вызвать ещё больше тревоги. Он должен был догадаться, что тот после пробуждения будет обеспокоен. Любой нормальный человек был бы, но на Джона давило дополнительное бремя солдатских инстинктов, с которыми трудно спорить. Джон всегда, сталкиваясь с чем-то неизвестным, нападал первым в целях самозащиты. К сожалению, из-за того, что они оба были замурованы в узких каменных стенах, Джон скорее навредит себе, чем нанесёт кому-то какой-либо значительный ущерб. − Джон, остановись.

− Шерлок?

Зачатки паники в голосе затаившего дыхание Джона не ускользнули от его внимания. Не факт, что Джон прекратил двигаться из-за того, что его об этом попросили.

− Да. С тобой всё хорошо? Ты ранен? − Он снова попытался пошевелить руками, но ему мешал вес тела Джона. Плотное пальто от Belstaff не помогло делу, ещё больше запутав в своих глубинах.

− Нет, я... я... у меня ужасный вкус во рту, но на этом − всё. − Джон вздохнул, и часть напряжения оставила его тело, когда он понял ситуацию. − На нас напали, да?

Шерлок хмыкнул, нехотя это подтвердив. − Ты можешь двигаться? Или тебе что-то мешает?

− Нет. Нет, но... − в голосе Джона послышалось смятение. − Здесь едва хватает места для одного человека, не говоря уже о двоих. − Он затих, и Шерлок мог практически услышать, как скрипят винтики в голове Джона. − О, Боже. Где мы, чёрт возьми?

− Я не думаю, что мы выбрались из склепа. − Шерлок скривился, когда Джон выругался. Он разделял его чувства. − Ты можешь достать свой телефон?

Джон вздохнул, и Шерлок ощутил его рёбра. Тот протестовал против вынужденной интимности их положения. Но, в любом случае, он, казалось, смирился с ней как с неизбежностью. − Телефон находится в моём переднем кармане, но я не могу... − Джон пошевелился, пытаясь поменять положение. − Я не могу до него дотянуться. − Он погладил плечи Шерлока. − Здесь слишком узко.

− А что над тобой? − Пальцы Шерлока задрожали от желания исследовать то, что их окружало − чтобы те были его глазами в этом слепом месте − но пальто сковывало руки.

Джон пошарил вокруг, пытаясь найти место, куда можно переместить руки. В конце концов, поёрзав, он смог положить руки по обе стороны головы Шерлока. Его вес, но не тепло, покинул грудь Шерлока, и он вздрогнул, когда Джон заворчал, столкнувшись с крышкой, прежде чем смог полностью выпрямить руки.

− Я буду считать, что нет. − Шерлок заёрзал, сражаясь с шерстяным пальто от Belstaff, пока наконец, не смог немного освободиться. Без колебания он нырнул в карман Джона, игнорируя его пронзительный вскрик протеста, когда схватил свой приз.

− А как насчёт твоего собственного чёртова телефона?

− Задний карман, − объяснил Шерлок, вздрогнув, когда кислотный свет от экрана телефона осветил их темницу. Выругавшись, Джон зажмурился, прежде чем посмотрел на него сквозь светлые ресницы.

− Чёрт, − заворчал Джон, опустившись, чтобы лечь на грудь Шерлока. Он пробормотал извинение, задев губами заманчивую вспышку тепла в пульсе на шее Шерлока, которую было невозможно проигнорировать. − Что ты можешь увидеть?

Откашлявшись, Шерлок прижал к себе Джона в псевдо-объятии, когда попытался осмотреться. Не то, чтобы было на что смотреть. Со всех сторон его поприветствовал гладкий, серый камень, чей возраст невозможно было определить. Он легко мог коснуться крыши их тюрьмы, и стены с каждой стороны были на расстоянии не больше миллиметра от плеч Джона.

Дёрнув ногой, Шерлок скривился, когда что-то раскололось как яичная скорлупа. Джон приподнялся и вопросительно посмотрел на Шерлока. − Что это было?

− Законный обитатель могилы. Или то, что от него осталось. − Это также объяснило твёрдые горные хребты, упирающиеся в спину; он подозревал, что это бедренные кости.

Джон встретил взгляд Шерлока и тихо усмехнулся, когда он покачал головой. − Вероятно, загробная жизнь оказалась не такой тихой, как надеялись те, кому принадлежат эти кости. Как мы сможем выбраться отсюда и оставить их в покое?

Шерлок сглотнул, лихорадочно пытаясь это придумать. − Маловероятно, что преступники отнесли нас далеко от того места, где устроили нам засаду. В склепе, возможно, двадцать саркофагов. Этот − один из самых старых, судя по состоянию разложения тела.

− Слава Богу за его небольшое милосердие, − пробормотал Джон. − Здесь и так плохо, без гниющего трупа.

− Здесь не происходило похорон больше века, Джон. Даже в запечатанной могиле от любого трупа остался бы только скелет к настоящему времени. А здесь... − Он поёрзал, и в лопатку упёрлась кость. − Только самые большие кости остались. Всё остальное − пыль.

− Хорошо, − медленно сказал Джон, − но как это поможет нам выбраться отсюда?

− Склеп находится в плачевном состоянии, подвергаясь воздействию дождя и снега после того, как во время войны церковь разбомбили. Хотелось бы надеяться, что мы находимся в более повреждённом участке. Это помогло бы увеличить наши шансы позвать на помощь. − Он постучал пальцем по экрану телефона Джона, хмурясь из-за полного отсутствия приёма. − Мы должны подвинуться.

Джон фыркнул. − Как ты планируешь это сделать?

− Сдвинься в левую сторону.

− Мы можем застрять, − предупредил Джон, но сделал то, о чём его попросили, начав перемещаться в сторону от Шерлока. Ударяясь локтями, Джон двигался до тех пор, пока, наконец, они не оказались бок о бок и лицом к лицу.

Он надеялся, что это будет менее интимно, чем Джон на его груди. Очевидно, он был неправ. Теперь их носы почти соприкасались, а дыхание смешивалось. Однако теперь, по крайней мере, он смог добраться до своего собственного заднего кармана и нащупать мобильный телефон. − Выключи свет; побереги батарею.

Их окружила кромешная тьма, а потом её немного разогнал слабый свет от экрана телефона Шерлока. Он бросил синюю тень на них обоих, добавив к холодному впечатлению от их окружения.

− Получилось? − прохрипел Джон, и Шерлок почувствовал, что тот начал дрожать от влажного холода. − Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты можешь кому-то написать. Грег, миссис Хадсон... Чёрт, даже Майкрофт.

Шерлок скривился при упоминании своего брата, представив, что тот пришёл их спасать. Невыносимо. Нет, лучше Лестрейд, который, по крайней мере, будет действовать из лучших побуждений при неизбежном осмеянии.

Он повертел мобильным, пытаясь напечатать сообщение. Они с Джоном использовали разные сети, поэтому существовал небольшой шанс, что его телефон будет работать.

Дуновение воздуха сквозь пальцы привлекло его внимание, и он направил свет от экрана телефона к углу над их головами. Там, где камень немного разошёлся, не было ничего, кроме непроницаемого мрака склепа. Шерлок заметил, что эта щель была не из-за повреждения или времени. Люди, которые оставили их здесь, ушли, задвинув крышку не до конца.

Интересно.

− Шерлок?

− Я пытаюсь. − Подняв руку, он прижал телефон к щели. Опираясь на один локоть, он почувствовал, как от холода напряглись мышцы. Вытянув шею, он стал наблюдать за призрачным мерцанием одной полоски уровня связи, то появляющейся, то исчезающей.

Он торопливо написал короткую смс. Если Лестрейд захочет деталей, он их получит, когда они с Джоном будут свободны. Нажав большим пальцем на кнопку «Отправить», он вздохнул, когда телефон отказался это сделать. Ещё две попытки, и ничего.

Внезапно экран потемнел. Видимо, батарея была истощена отчаянными поисками. В голову пришла дюжина подходящих слов, но он сжал зубы, чтобы они не сорвались с губ. Удалась ли его последняя попытка?

− Батарея разрядилась, да? − в голосе Джоне сквозило смирение, будто он привык к этой уникальной разновидности неудач.

− Дай мне твой.

− Нет сигнала, помнишь?

− Возможно, он просто блокируется гранитом саркофага в три дюйма толщиной. Наши похитители великодушно оставили нам немного вентиляции. Это точно, поскольку до рассвета воздуха здесь уже не хватило бы. − Неловко пошарив рукой, Джон бросил ему свой телефон, и Шерлок повторил процесс. У модели телефона Джона, безусловно, более старой, батарея работала дольше. Однако, даже тогда, когда Шерлок увидел, как тускло замерцала одна полоска приёма, мобильный Джона остался упрямо слепым.

− Мы должны надеяться, что смс отправилась, прежде чем батарея вышла из строя.

− Отлично, − заворчал Джон, забрав свой телефон. Он задумчиво смотрел на него какое-то время, а потом перевёл в «режим самолёта» и потушил экран. − Я так понимаю, сами мы не сможем отсюда выбраться?

− Вряд ли. Любой метод отодвигания крышки требует положения, которого мы не сможем достичь в таком ограниченном пространстве. Мы должны были бы лечь на спины и толкнуть крышку ногами, чтобы сдвинуть плиту, и, в зависимости от объёма украшений, вес может быть слишком большим. Можно получить серьёзную травму.

− И нет никакого смысла звать на помощь, − понял Джон. − Большинство людей не настолько глупы, чтобы блуждать по пустынной церкви в два часа утра.

Сжав пальцы, Шерлок вздрогнул, ощутив, как кожа покрылась мурашками. Даже в Лондоне температура зимней ночью могла понизиться ниже нуля. Он не мог предположить, сколько времени они пролежали в объятии могилы, но мог почувствовать, как холод проникает под одежду. Абсолютная темнота не помогала делу, и казалось, что Джон чувствовал то же самое.

− Скажи что-нибудь, − попросил Джон, ткнув пальцем в талию Шерлока. − Жутко лежать здесь в тишине.

Обычно молчание Шерлока не доставляло беспокойств, но он видел, что сейчас обстоятельства были исключительными. В темноте их слух стал основным чувством, а в склепе было удивительно тихо. Даже звуки движения на улицах Лондона их не достигали. Это было... жутко.

− Ты взял с собой свой пистолет?

− Нет, и это, вероятно, хорошо. Я не думаю, что он нам помог бы. Почему ты об этом спрашиваешь?

Шерлок замешкался, понимая, что Джон, возможно, найдёт его мысль недопустимой. − Неважно. Это не имеет значения. Здесь достаточно воздуха для нас обоих.

Джон напрягся, передав негодование громко и чётко, когда последовал за ходом мыслей Шерлока. В этом не было ничего, кроме простого размышления, но данный факт Джона не успокоил. По крайней мере, предположил Шерлок, они больше не томились в тишине.

− Итак, в этой ситуации, которая, слава богу, является гипотетической, кто принял бы пулю? − резко спросил Джон. − Я или ты?

Окажись они сейчас на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок пробормотал бы извинения и умчался прочь. Увы, здесь же не было никакого спасения. Почувствовав, как Джон ощетинился, он потянулся к нему, чтобы предложить не самое изящное оправдание. − Тебе потребовалось бы меньше кислорода. А иначе воздуха не хватило бы, чтобы гарантировать твоё выживание.

Он думал, что это пригладит взъерошенные перья Джона: мало что тот ненавидел больше, чем ощущать себя ненужным. Вместо этого его ответ сделал только хуже.

− Нет. Просто нет, Шерлок. Это − чепуха от начала до конца. − Джон толкнул его в грудь, а потом пальцы напряглись на его воротнике, будто в том, чтобы его встряхнуть был какой-то смысл. − Ты можешь взять эту идею и засунуть её кое-куда! Это не выбор. Ни сейчас, ни потом, никогда, хорошо?

Слова эти были сказаны решительно, но Шерлок мог услышать за ними эмоции. Его потряс тембр голоса Джона − будто тот разбился на тысячу осколков, и каждый был острым и смертельным. Это убедило Шерлока не спорить.

− Хорошо.

Он услышал, как Джон выдохнул: вздох облегчения, говоривший красноречивее всяких слов. Шерлока никогда не переставало поражать, каким открытым и выразительным мог быть Джон, по крайней мере, находясь в его компании. Другим он казался каким-то ещё: разный Джон Ватсон. Это было одной из причин, почему Шерлок ненавидел, когда Джон встречался с безвкусными женщинами, чтобы удовлетворить свои желания. Это было похоже на незнакомца с лицом Джона: факсимиле, в котором не было ни глубины, ни страсти.

Конечно, были и другие причины, почему ему не нравились ухаживания Джона за женщинами, но ревность не была тем, в чём Шерлок хотел бы признаться. Сделать это, значит признать, что ему был нужен, по крайней мере, один человек: тревожная перспектива в лучшем случае.

− Тебе холодно. − Рука Джона переместилась, пальцы легли на пульс Шерлока, а затем он провёл ими вдоль челюсти и по скуле. − Правда, холодно.

− Всё хорошо.

− Чепуха. Приподнимись.

Рука скользнула ему под голову, оберегая голову от зимнего холода саркофага. Грубый скрежет молнии − Джон расстёгивал куртку – заставил Шерлока нахмуриться. − Почему мой комфорт важнее, чем твой?

− Потому что ты единственный, кто носит причудливые рубашки. На мне намного больше слоёв, чем на тебе. Кроме того, я её не снимаю. − Джон не стал дальше объяснять, и Шерлок мог только сделать то, о чём его попросили. По просьбе Джона он оказался ещё ближе и прижался к нему. Одна пола пальто от Belstaff застряла под ним, но Джон, потянув на себя свободную полу, прикрыл ей бедро Шерлока, а потом накрыл плотной тёмной шерстью их обоих.

Получился импровизированный кокон, и Шерлок почувствовал разницу. Рука Джона оградила его череп от холода камня, а тепло тела Джона стало согревать его самого.

− Спрячь руки под мой джемпер, − приказал Джон. Если тот и был смущён, то в голосе это не было слышно. − Даже в лёгком обморожении нет ничего весёлого, и я держу пари, что ты не взял свои перчатки.

Шерлок рассмотрел это утверждение, но Джон сделал справедливое замечание. Сильный холод не являлся необходимым фактором при гипотермии и связанных с ним условий. − Я не думаю, что мы пробудем в ловушке достаточно долго для того, чтобы начать беспокоиться.

− Я чертовски надеюсь, что нет. Однако, стоит подготовиться к худшему и надеяться на лучшее, да? − Рука, которая находилась не под головой Шерлока, нырнула под Belstaff и, утешая, легла на талию.

Между ними находились несколько слоев одежды, но плоть Шерлока звенела от ощущений, несмотря на дискомфорт ситуации. Он пытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз кто-то к нему так прикасался, но воспоминания были туманными. В целом немногие прилагали усилия, чтобы с ним сблизиться, и он не пускал их дальше сомнительных приятельских отношений.

Нырнув рукой под джемпер Джона, Шерлок улыбнулся, когда ощутил мягкую фланель рубашки, а ещё то, что, вероятно, было футболкой. Джон часто утверждал, что слои одежды требовались ему из-за болевшего в холодную погоду плеча. Лично Шерлок в этом сомневался. Он считал их маскировкой: городской камуфляж, заставляющий Джона выглядеть безопасным для случайного наблюдателя.

Идиоты, все они. Даже временные подруги, которые, как он предполагал, видели Джона без одежды, казалось, не замечали его власть. Непостижимо! И всё же, возможно, он не мог их в этом обвинить. В конце концов, Джон приложил немало сил для того, чтобы казаться мягким. Возможно, если бы Шерлок был менее проницательным, он был бы похож на них, недооценивая Джона − его страсть и преданность − на каждом шагу.

− Лучше?

Шерлок хмыкнул, пытаясь не позволить своим рукам блуждать по телу Джона. Это было неизведанной территорией, и он жаждал её исследовать. Вместо этого он должен был быть довольным теплом под ладонями, иногда натыкаясь на пуговицы. − А как ты?

− Смущён больше, чем когда-либо. − Он продолжил, прежде чем Шерлок успел его спросить: − Милли Уилсон − худышка, но она взяла верх над нами.

− У неё были помощники. По моим подсчётам, не меньше троих. − Он вздохнул, прижавшись носом к ямке под кадыком на горле Джона, в то время как продолжил объяснять. − Кроме того, её имя − не Милли Уилсон. Как мы и подозревали, она имела поддельные документы для её мошеннических действий. − Пошевелившись, он провёл рукой по рёбрам Джона в рассеянном любопытстве, бессознательно измерив их широту. − Её работа в офисе прихода предоставила ей превосходный доступ к готовым документам, которые никто не оспорит. Я подозреваю, что настоящая Милли находится в этом склепе: одна из его оригинальных жителей. Теперь мы знаем, что она − наша компаньонка.

Он подтолкнул череп ногами, слушая грохот костей. − Конечно, в этом нет уверенности, но мне нравится думать, что мы можем, по крайней мере, защитить её хорошее имя.

− Разве фальшивая Милли не уберётся прочь, в то время как у неё есть такой шанс? − Джон провёл большим пальцем взад и вперёд по талии Шерлока, и в тишине шорох ткани прозвучал как шепот. − Это − то, что сделал бы я.

− С шестьюдесятью миллионами фунтов на кону? − Покачав головой, Шерлок вздохнул, когда понял, что Джон в темноте не сможет этого увидеть. − Возможно, для тебя твоя свобода более ценна, но с такими деньгами можно начать новую жизнь. Для неё такая свобода стоит риска. Подозреваю, что именно поэтому мы находимся здесь. Наше заточение подарит ей время, чтобы предъявить требования, не нарушая закон.

− Что ты имеешь в виду? Я уверен, что введение людям наркотиков и запирание их в саркофаге, вероятно, посчитают похищением.

− Любой адвокат будет спорить по поводу её намерений, и любое обвинение относительно нашего заключения отклонят в пользу преследования её другими. − Шерлок фыркнул. Он должен был признать, что мог бы восхититься этой так называемой Милли. Она всё продумала, хотя, возможно, он был слишком хорошего о ней мнения. − Она застала нас врасплох. Она могла или убить нас тут же или удостовериться, что мы встретили неприятный конец в этой могиле.

− Ты не думаешь, что её оставили открытой случайно? − Подозрение легло тяжёлым грузом в словах Джона. Очевидно, он не хотел приписывать преступнику такую предусмотрительность или сострадание.

− Сомнительно. Если ты спросишь меня, мисс Уилсон хочет достаточно времени, чтобы получить деньги и начать всё заново. Вероятно, не на британских берегах. Она надеется оказаться вне нашей досягаемости, но она понимает риски. Добавление убийства к её преступлениям − это слишком, по экспоненте оно увеличит срок приговора, не говоря уже о влиянии, которое это может оказать на суд присяжных.

Джон не ответил. Если бы не его дыхание, Шерлок едва понимал бы, что тот рядом. Он почти смог себя убедить, что здесь, в темноте, чувства его обманули. Что покрытая тканью плоть под кончиками пальцев была только фантомом находящегося в отчаянии разума.

Поперёк горла встал ком от страха − и это было _нелогично_. Хотя его выводы основывались не только на остроте зрения, только в его отсутствие он почувствовал себя склонным ошибаться. Все чувства могли лгать, и он знал это достаточно хорошо. С правильными химическими веществами вы могли заставить мозг соткать новую, призрачную вселенную. Реальную, но нет. Здесь, замурованный в каменных стенах и ко всему этому ещё и слепой, как он мог быть уверен в правде?

Он пытался думать о том, что Джон рядом с ним, но его разум накрыло облаком паники. Следующий вздох будто нанёс удар ножом в грудь.

− Шерлок?

Его пальцы вцепились в рубашку Джона, что было бы оскорбительно, будь это кто-то другой. Шерлок почувствовал пульс Джона в сгибе его шеи, слишком быстрый, и ему стало стыдно. Однако, это послужило доказательством для его сомневающегося разума: что-то, что отвело его от иррационального края неуверенности.

− Прости, − пробормотал Шерлок, задев губами влажную кожу шеи Джона. Здесь задержалось тепло. Джон ощущался живым и основательным в этом месте смерти. Шерлок, напротив, ощущал себя холодным и безжизненным, как кости, с которыми они разделили плен. − Прости.

− Нет, всё... всё хорошо. − Джон провёл рукой вверх и вниз по его спине, и его движения были широкими и уверенными. − Я здесь, − добавил он. − Это... из-за ограниченного пространства? Я могу подвинуться, если хочешь. Я имею в виду, недалеко, но, возможно, я смогу дать тебе дюйм или два?

Шерлок покачал головой, пыхтя от раздражения, когда вспомнил, что Джон этого не увидит. − Дело не в этом. Клаустрофобия никогда не была проблемой. Я... − Он откашлялся, чувствуя себя снова дрожащим в ночи ребёнком. − Это... темнота.

Майкрофт рассмеялся и назвал его глупым. Это было давным-давно, но он сомневался, что реакция брата будет отличаться после всех этих лет. Джон, конечно, ответил с присущим ему состраданием. Он, не колеблясь, убрал руку с талии Шерлока и нырнул ещё раз в свой карман, чтобы достать телефон и пробудить его от дремоты. Он не включал фонарик, но свет от экрана отбросил в сторону саван теней.

− Это не разрядит батарею. Не так быстро, во всяком случае, − пообещал он. − Ты должен был сказать. Все чего-то боятся.

− Да, спасибо, − прошептал Шерлок, нахмурившись, когда Джон укоризненно ткнул его в бок. На самом деле, это было достаточно смущающе, без банальностей. − Это не совсем темнота. Скорее, это − неспособность видеть. Это заставляет меня подвергать сомнению, что − реально, а что − нет.

− Да, потому что это не совсем обычный страх. − Не пропустив сарказм Джона, Шерлок отстранился, чтобы увидеть его грустную улыбку. − Смотри, Гарри не выносит небольших пространств. Я ненавижу наркотики. В конце концов всё это сводится к одному и тому же. Это заставляет нас чувствовать себя беспомощными.

Шерлок скривился. Возможно, Джон отвергал нюансы множества фобий − тех, где живой человеческий инстинкт уступал перед отдельным проблемами и травмами − но, по существу, он был прав в своём выводе.

− Хлороформ. С тобой всё в порядке? − Как легко было забыть его страдания, когда сталкиваешься с Джоном. Но всё же он не заметил признаков неуместной тревоги после того замешательства после прихода в сознание.

− Да. Я имею в виду, я не в восторге от этого, но... − Джон пожал плечами. − Это просто напоминает мне о том времени, когда я пришёл в себя после операции. После чего моя жизнь изменилась, и у меня было право голоса в ней. Конечно, это не были наркотики. Я потерял контроль в тот момент, когда пуля попала в моё плечо. Лекарства помогли с болью и инфекцией; они ничего не отняли у меня.

− Это не вопрос логики. − Шерлок уставился на экран телефона, показывающий почти четыре утра. − Именно это я нахожу самыми печальными. Я знаю, что реальность не изменится только потому, что я её не вижу − и всё же...

− Точно. − Согнув ногу, Джон сдвинулся и замер тогда, когда его нос оказался на уровне лба Шерлока. − Свет помогает?

− Да.

Когда Шерлок решил внимательно присмотреться к Джону, то, что они замурованы в склепе, ушло на второй план. Они виделись каждый день, поэтому детали существования Джона были для него открытой книгой, даже когда он бросал на него быстрый взгляд. Тем не менее, он заметил так много, что никогда не видел раньше. 

Линии челюсти и носа, арки бровей. Архитектура лица Джона, служившая холстом для его эмоций. Ничего из этого не изменилось, но, в то же время, они рассказывали новую историю. Мягкая улыбка, приподнявшая уголки губ Джона, не дразнящая и не радостная, но по-настоящему счастливая. Голубые глаза, почти синие в этом свете, смотрели на Шерлока так, будто он был чем-то замечательным.

Восхищение затмило любое раздражение от ситуации, в которой они находились, и которое, возможно, могло отразиться в чертах лица Джона. От нетерпения в сочетании с отчаянием его лоб должны были прорезать морщинки. И всё же Джон выглядел довольным, будто не существовало другого места, кроме как рядом с Шерлоком, где он хотел бы сейчас находиться.

На этот раз Шерлок позволил себе заглянуть глубже − чтобы увидеть правду в каждом нюансе выражения лица Джона. Расширившиеся зрачки и приоткрытый рот, учащённый пульс и сострадание в объятии.

Поверить, что такие тонкие подсказки впервые появились сегодня вечером, было бы обманом самого высокого порядка. Они всегда были там, с первых мгновений их встречи.

Тогда он списал доказательства ни на что иное, как на желание. Он предположил, что чувства их обоих, если они им поддадутся, без должного к ним внимания зачахнут.

Даже гений может ошибаться, особенно в вопросах сердца.

В любом случае, чувство Джона, казалось, со временем только углубилось, а все усилия Шерлока по игнорированию собственных эмоций успехом не увенчались. Они просто поджидали своего часа, готовые занять центральное место в самые странные моменты. 

Например, сейчас.

Его грудь болела, а сердце ощущалось хрупким и обнажённым. Часть его ненавидела чувствовать себя вот так: уязвимым до крайности. В молодые годы он, набросившись на Джона, оттолкнул бы его, возведя между ними стены. Так или иначе, он сомневался, что Джон принял бы такое без сопротивления. Они стали слишком близки для этого, их жизни переплелись до такой степени, что расставание было бы болезненным.

Серьёзность намерений не всегда бывает в форме клятв и колец на пальцы. Иногда это бывает невысказанным: извилистые улицы, хромота, о которой забыли, грохот выстрела и мёртвый таксист.

Сто молчаливых обещаний, ведущих к этому моменту, когда вес возможностей стал слишком велик.

Шерлок сжал челюсти, колеблясь. Существуют и более подходящие моменты для таких опасных признаний, чем момент, когда они занимаются расследованием. Более подходящие, чем этот. Возможно, ему стоит подождать, пока их не освободят и они не окажутся на знакомой территории квартиры?

За исключением того, что в четырёх стенах Бейкер-стрит воздух пропитан искушением сохранить статус-кво. Их дом являлся материальным напоминанием того, что он имеет шанс проиграть, если чувства Джона к нему исчезнут. Их отношения казались неизменными: казалось, что их невозможно изменить. Детектив и доктор. Друзья и не более того.

Здесь же, в ловушке, Шерлок ощущал, как в нём начинает расцветать чувство свободы. Замурованные, без возможности освободиться или потянуть за нити дела, они будто оказались в изолированном пузыре, ограждённые от реалий повседневной жизни. Возможно, окружающая обстановка не была ни удобной, ни полезной для здоровья, но эта холодная, тихая могила предоставила возможность понять, что ему было нужно: время и пространство вдали от невидимых ограничений Работы.

− Джон... − у него пересохло во рту и он упрямо задался вопросом, не будет ли ему легче без разоблачающего свечения экрана телефона Джона. Приняв решение признаться, он нашёл, что это не так просто сделать.

− М-м-м?

− Я... Ты... − Он замолчал, глядя на джемпер Джона вместо того, чтобы встретить его пристальный взгляд. Почему это было так трудно? Куда не кинь взгляд, люди влюбляются и расходятся, даря сердца друг другу, и разделяя жизни и постели. А он находился здесь, не в силах об этом сказать. − Ты помнишь тот вечер у Анджело?

Слишком неопределённый вопрос, понял Шерлок. Звучало так, будто они не посещали ресторан почти на регулярной основе. Они были там буквально на прошлой неделе!

Однако Джон был постоянным источником удивления. Иногда он не следовал за ним, даже когда Шерлок предоставлял ему все факты. А иногда, как сейчас, казалось, что он _точно_ знал, что имеет в виду Шерлок. Это понимание отразилось в изменении дыхания Джона и в том, как его рука напряглась вокруг талии Шерлока.

− Тот день, когда мы встретились? − откашлявшись, спросил Джон. − Если честно, его довольно трудно забыть.

− Да, хорошо... − Шерлок сглотнул, поскольку подняло свою уродливую голову сомнение. Он ещё мог отступить от края пропасти; посмотреть, прежде чем прыгнуть, он делал так много раз, прежде чем воздух стал плотным от витающего в нём желания. По правде говоря, это даже не был один из тех жарких, напряжённых моментов, когда между ними расцветала возможность. Сделает ли это лучше или хуже, он не знал.

− А что, если оказалось, я могу ответить на твою заинтересованность?

Собственный вопрос его удивил; он говорил от сердца, прежде чем у разума появился шанс отступить. Сердце забилось чаще, он был взволнован своей смелостью.

Беспомощный, он не смел поднять голову, чтобы проверить реакцию Джона. Недавно его бросало в холодный пот, потому что он не видел. Теперь же он предпочёл бы ослепнуть на всю оставшуюся жизнь, чем увидеть безразличие на лице Джона.

Тишина в воздухе сжала оковами его сердечные струны. Никогда он так пылко не желал спасения. Он даже поприветствовал бы самодовольный взгляд на лице Майкрофта. Это было ошибкой. Он не должен был говорить об этом. По крайней мере, на Бейкер-стрит они хотя бы могли находиться на некотором расстоянии друг от друга. О чём он думал?

Джон не сильно дёрнул его за завиток, только для того, чтобы заставить неохотно поднять голову. Он постарался избежать его пристального взгляда, не желая увидеть жалость или, ещё хуже, отвращение, но смотреть было некуда. Они находились слишком близко, почти сталкиваясь носами, после того, как Джон немного сполз вниз, чтобы оказаться с ним на одном уровне. Шерлок больше не мог скрываться в воротнике Джона или симулировать восхищение его джемпером. Единственный выход из этой ситуации был унизительным.

− На самом деле я не _сказал_, что мне это интересно.

Шерлок закатил глаза, отметив, как осторожно прозвучал Джон, зондируя почву. − Ты хочешь, чтобы я перечислил то, как твоё тело дало мне это понять? − хмурясь, спросил он, когда Джон медленно и криво улыбнулся. Холодный свет от экрана телефона окрашивал их тюрьму в потусторонний оттенок, но он не смог не заметить румянец на лице Джона. Возможно, здесь сыграло свою роль смущение, но оно не соответствовало блеску в глазах Джона. Он не напрягся и не ёрзал, а просто кивнул, соглашаясь.

− Так тому и быть. Итак, ты... я... − Джон прищурился и поджал губы, будто воздерживался от вопросов. Вероятно, так и было. Даже если бы их положение полностью изменилось, Шерлок знал, что у того их было много. И всё же, даже испытывая желание выведать, как и почему, Джон сопротивлялся искушению. Шерлок наблюдал за тем, как сквозь облака замешательства проглянула своего рода голодная решительность, заставившая его сердце пропустить удар.

− Я хочу сказать, что всё в порядке. Независимо от того, что ты хочешь. Ты не... ты не должен...

Он не дал Джону шанс закончить эту нелепую, благородную фразу, которую тот собирался произнести. Его рука, всё ещё лежавшая на скрытом футболкой животе Джона, сжалась. Нейтральная зона между ними исчезла; наконец-то завоёван.

Джон тихо застонал, и от этого звука кровь Шерлока закипела, а дыхание перехватило. Их губы, встретившись, разошлись и снова встретились, воруя вкус, будто тот был запрещён. На самом деле Шерлок так себя и чувствовал: ужасный, великолепный, чудесный риск. Тело Джона, сильное и прекрасное рядом с его, полное надежд и опасностей.

Шерлок не знал, будет ли это – то, что они начинали – отчаянно неправильным или взрывоопасно правильным, но он знал, что обратно хода нет. Так или иначе, они узнают, что их ждёт в будущем.

Между ними задрожал смех, когда Джон, учащённо дыша, отстранился. − Люди действительно будут говорить.

− Проблема?

− Боже, нет. − Он сказал это Шерлоку в губы, и последние следы неуверенности рассеялись. Она не смогла бы выжить под светом заразительной радости Джона. То, что они лежали в остатках чьего-то места погребения нельзя было считать романтичным ни в каком случае, и всё же он никогда ещё не чувствовал себя более любимым. Это как будто бы некоторая заключительная, неопределимая часть их сосуществования встала на своё место, превратив песню в симфонию.

− Ой... вы оба − здесь?

Голос Лестрейда, искажённый эхом склепа, окатил их как ледяная вода. Ощущая возбуждение, Шерлок удивлённо заморгал. Перед тем, как реальность снова на них обрушилась, в его голове на несколько драгоценных мгновений образовалась пустота. Казалось, что спасательный отряд прибыл в откровенно неудобное время.

Сдерживая смех, Джон сжал воротник его пальто от Belstaff. Он разрывался между тем, чтобы сообщить Грегу, где их найти, и хранить молчание, продлив этот момент. Возможно, если бы они находились в каком-то менее ужасном месте, он выбрал бы последнее. Но не было никакой возможности избежать жуткой природы того, что их окружало: вряд ли это место было идеальным для свидания.

− Мы здесь! Вытащите нас, хорошо?

Шерлок приготовился, зная, что Лестрейд не сможет сопротивляться искушению поддразнить их. И не имело значение, что он не представлял того, что произошло между ним и Джоном. Того факта, что они находились в таком ограниченном пространстве вдвоём, несомненно будет достаточно для того, чтобы вызывать смех в Ярде в течение многих недель.

− Продолжайте говорить, − попросила Донован. − Мы должны следовать за звуком твоего голоса.

− Сзади, − проинструктировал Шерлок. У него не было терпения ждать, когда они вычислят их местоположение. Они будут делать это всю ночь. − Второй справа, я подозреваю.

Восхищённый пристальный взгляд Джона вызвал прилив крови к его щекам, и он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не покрасоваться от такого внимания. Мгновение спустя кто-то постучал в крышку их саркофага, и луч фонарика осветил мир вне их каменной тюрьмы.

− Вам нужна машина скорой помощи? − спросил Лестрейд. − Так как вы оба говорите, я предполагаю, что нет ничего срочного.

− Мы в порядке. Здесь тесно и мы отморозили наши задницы, но на этом − всё. Вы можете нас вытащить?

− Э-э-э... − Лестрейд прищелкнул языком: верный признак того, что он думает над проблемой. − Да, я думаю, сможем. Держитесь.

Он позвал людей, и Шерлок посчитал шаги других офицеров, когда те приблизились. Их было не меньше полдюжины, и они заняли место вокруг их тюрьмы.

− Отлично. На счёт «три»!

Со скрипом и скрежетом камня о камень крышка начала сдвигаться. Струйка свежего воздуха, которым потянуло из щели, стала потоком, за которым последовал луч света от фонарика Лестрейда.

− Удобно, не так ли? − спросил Лестрейд голосом, из которого исчезло беспокойство, когда на его губах появилась усмешка. − Нам вас оставить?

− Иди ты знаешь куда, − заворчал Джон, хитро подмигнув Шерлоку прежде, чем попытаться встать на ноги. Конечно, после того, как они провели столько времени в такой тесноте, никого из них не назвали бы ловким. Ругаясь и ворча, а потом чуть ли не наступив на Шерлока несколько раз, Джону удалось выкарабкаться.

По крайней мере, Джон был свободен, и теперь появилось больше пространства, поэтому Шерлок мог выбраться с лёгким изяществом. Однако судорога свела его голени, и он сжал зубы, когда его возбуждение отступило под натиском такого резкого дискомфорта.

− С тобой всё хорошо? − спросил Джон, без церемоний выхватив из рук Лестрейда фонарик и проведя лучом вверх и вниз по телу Шерлока. Очевидно, он не верил протестам Шерлока, что тот был цел.

− Да. Лучше, чем тебе, я подозреваю. Твоя нога не будет тебе благодарна после этого. − Он обхватил локоть Джона, чтобы поддержать его. − И твоё плечо.

Джон благодарно улыбнулся и кивнул, соглашаясь со словами Шерлока. − Ничего, тёплая кровать поможет. − Блеск в его глазах сказал, что он не намеревался быть один между простынями. Если и была мотивация лучше для быстрого возвращения в Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок её ещё не обнаружил.

− Милли Уилсон действует по поддельными документами в попытке претендовать на наследство Скотта-Стоу, − объяснил Шерлок, не дав Лестрейду шанс заговорить. − Она вряд ли сбежит из страны, не потребовав свой приз. Если вы поспешите, вы поймаете её, прежде чем утром откроется офис адвоката. Мортон и Грин на Стрэнде. Я сомневаюсь, что она создаст вам много проблем, но у неё действительно больше, чем один сообщник.

Он начал подталкивать Джона, игнорируя раздражённый тон, которым Лестрейд произнёс его имя. Несмотря на его частые протесты, инспектор уголовной полиции и его люди были более, чем способны обработать место преступления и поймать преступника. − Мы с Джоном будем на Бейкер-стрит, просьба не беспокоить, − бросил он через плечо, ухмыльнувшись, когда Джон рядом хихикнул.

Вместе они поднялись по ступенькам, пошатываясь и спотыкаясь в серебряном рассвете Лондона. Мороз побелил тротуары, а голые деревья дрожали под оловянным небом. Высматривая кэб, Шерлок поднял воротник и выругался, когда ни один не появился.

− Пойдём, − предложил Джон, взяв его за руку. − Это недалеко. Кроме того, я мог бы размять ноги.

Шерлок позволил себя вести, сжав пальцы Джона: тонкое напоминание о том, как всё изменилось за столь короткое время. Вчера они были друзьями и соседями по квартире. Сегодня? Сегодня они были уже кем-то большим.

Ощутив внутри тепло, Шерлок ускорил шаг, когда они проходили мимо знакомых фасадов недалеко от Бейкер-стрит. Он ощущал себя как во сне, будто поцелуй Джона погрузил его в сказку. Всё казалось лёгким и ослепительным, наполняясь возможностями. Логически Шерлок знал, что мир остался таким же, каким всегда и был. Не волшебное превращение сделало Лондон сияющим: просто, он смотрел на него новым взглядом.

Впереди замаячила чёрная дверь Бейкер-стрит, и он, нырнув рукой в карман, нащупал ключи, как раз тогда, когда чернильные перья сомнения очистили его разум. Святилище дома лежало через порог, но впереди ещё и вырисовывалось присутствие Работы.

Он никогда не имел большого успеха с другими любовниками. У немногих было терпение выдержать требования каждого встречавшегося на его пути дела, и они быстро теряли интерес. Не то, чтобы каждый из них выдерживал его больше недели или двух. Джон мог быть разным − интригующим и цельным − но это не означало, что более глубокие отношения не пострадают от его проблем.

Однако, Шерлок был рад с ними столкнуться, пока Джон чувствовал то же самое.

Повернув ключ и открыв дверь, он обернулся, перед тем, как войти. Его рука всё еще покоилась в ладони Джона, и он её сжал. − Ты уверен в этом? − Он наклонил голову, пытаясь вычислить что-то о чувствах Джона. Однако, вместо того, чтобы увидеть слишком мало, чтобы идти дальше, он обнаружил слишком много. Везде, куда бы ни смотрел, он видел восхищение и уважение, неуверенность и решимость. − В нас?

Поджав губы, Джон вздохнул. Его взгляд скользил по лицу Шерлока, в поисках Бог знает чего, пока он думал над вопросом. Наконец, после того, как Шерлок мучительную вечность не дышал, Джон дал ответ:

− Я никогда ни в чём ещё не был так уверен.


End file.
